Dolio perderte y ahora me duele tenerte
by arreint
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Solaris, Silver vuelve a tener a Blaze a su lado, pero hay algo que no deja tranquilo. Quisiera agradecerle todo, contarle todo, pero siente que la Blaze que esta con él, no es la misma que la que se sacrifico al sellar al Ibilis


**Dolió perderte, y ahora duele tenerte**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Silver y Blaze no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de SEGA, de su juego Sonic the hedhgehog 2006.**

**Eventos ocurridos luego de la derrota de Solaris, a manos de Shadow, Sonic y Silver **

Silver miraba el cielo sin verlo realmente, estaba sentado en una colina, era de noche y las estrellas parecían brillar de forma melancólica.

_Blaze_

Un suspiro escapo de su pecho.

La imagen de Blaze al borde del precipicio tomando las _sol esmeralds _entre sus manos, y luego la recordó elevándose en el cielo, para sellar al Ibilis dentro de ella, y perderse en el espacio tiempo.

Reprimió una lágrima, Blaze se había sacrificado por él, por todos, y eso no debería entristecerle, tenía que ser fuerte, por Blaze. Por él.

—Silver

Las orejas del erizo se irguieron ante aquel sonido, el sonido más bello que jamás habría podido escuchar. Pero también, el sonido que más triste le ponía.

Se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre Blaze?

Blaze the cat estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observándole con cierta intriga.

Silver palmeo el pasto invitándole a sentarse, y Blaze acepto, no muy convencida.

—¿Qué haces aquí Silver?

El erizo contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me gusta observar las estrellas

—Ah

—Mira —Exclamó con entusiasmo —Ese grupo parece la cara de un gatito

Blaze sonrió, su mejor amigo parecía recuperar su habitual carácter, amable y risueño. Aunque no sabía por que, aquello no le agradaba del todo, era como si Silver siempre fingiera.

Se sentó a su lado y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Si algo te pasara, ¿Me lo contarías verdad?

Blaze no pudo verlo, pero los ojos de Silver se tiñeron de tristeza.

—Si —Respondió en un susurró. —Claro que si.

_Duele tanto, tanto que es insoportable, te perdí, tú te fuiste, pero logre reparar las cosas, ahora tú estás aquí, pero no sé por que no me siento bien, ¿Por qué la tristeza no me abandona? Quisiera saltar de gozo, abrazarte y decirte cuanto te extrañe, cuanto me dolió perderte, cuanto me duele recordar, pero lo peor es que no puedo decírtelo._

Con esfuerzo Silver reprimió las lágrimas, no podía decirle nada a Blaze, podría causar una paradoja, podría causar tantas cosas malas.

Pero el no poder decírselo lo estaba consumiendo, le dolía no poder expresar la felicidad de volver a tenerla a su lado, el alivio de volver a verla, la incertidumbre de saber si ella recordaría algo, y como se sentiría de ser así.

_Me alegro tanto de tenerte aquí de nuevo, pero duele tanto el no poder decirtelo, no puedo decirte que te perdí, por que según tú, según este mundo, jamás pasó._

Rodeó su espalda con su brazo, sabía que a Blaze no le molestaría, aunque quizás luego le pidiera alguna explicación, pero no importaba en ese momento.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Blaze

Blaze se quedo confundida pero contesto.

—Y tú el mió Silver

Ahora lo comprendía, le dolía el hecho de que ella se había sacrificado por él y que él no pudiera siquiera agradecérselo.

Esta Blaze era Blaze, sin duda, pero no era la misma Blaze que sello al Ibilis, y quizás eso estuviera bien, pero a él le hubiera gustado decirle "gracias", o quizás un perdón, o "Me alegra tanto tenerte de regreso". Pero no podía, esa parte de su amiga, o esa versión, se había perdido para siempre.

Pero el la recordaba, tan clara y vividamente, que sentía miedo de volver a perderla. Sentía impotencia al no poder decirle cuanto la extraño, se sentía molesto extrañándola, cuando la tenía siempre a su lado.

Quería ser feliz con la Blaze que tenía a su lado, con su amiga, pero también quería agradecerle lo que hizo, y pedirle disculpas por no haberlo podido hacerlo el mismo.

—Blaze, gracias por estar aquí. —Dijo al fin, después de todo, era lo único que podía decir sin causar problemas, y al menos expresaba una pequeña parte del agradecimiento que sentía por haberla recuperado.

Blaze sonrió, aunque Silver no la vio, pero noto cierta alegría en su voz.

—Gracias a ti Silver, gracias a ti.

Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Silver sonrió aliviado, aquellas palabras eran un consuelo para él.


End file.
